Duet
by NurseKelly
Summary: Posy overhears a conversation between Gale and Thom and she goes to Madge for help. Madge has to decide: is she meant to go solo or be part of a duet?


Duet

By NurseKelly

_**A/N: **_Thank you to RoryFaller for the quick beta and to all the Gadge writers out there for their inspiration.__

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the HG trilogy or any of the characters created by Suzanne Collins.

"But I want Gale to be with you, Miss Madge," Posy implored. Today's piano lesson had veered completely off course, and the five-year-old was much more interested in her instructor's love life than in practicing the sonata. Posy Hawthorne was one stubborn little girl when she made up her mind and her mind was made up: her brother belonged with her beloved piano teacher.

Madge rubbed her forehead in frustration and pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes. Piano practice with Posy was an early morning ritual that she usually looked forward to, but this morning Madge took no joy from caressing the keys of the ancient upright. Though she was loathe to admit it, Madge was still reeling from Posy's news: Gale was home on leave following an especially intense campaign against the capitol and recovering from a minor concussion. Last evening Gale confided to his friend Thom that he was completely over Katniss Everdeen and some other girl had his full attention now. He was shaken up from his injury, although he had been lucky; this campaign had cost the lives of half of his platoon. Posy overheard the conversation the night before and relayed it to Madge the next morning in excruciating detail.

"He's so stupid sometimes! I'll never forgive him for this," Posy fumed, as her thick, jet-black pigtails bobbed. "I know you love him, Miss Madge."

What was there to do? Madge thought. It was true, Madge did love Gale Hawthorne. She had for almost five years now, but the feeling obviously wasn't returned. Posy's eldest brother was exasperating, but at least Madge felt she knew where she stood now. Gale obviously wasn't interested in her and had apparently found someone else. They had been living in the underground city of District 13 for almost a year now and Madge was honestly surprised that it had taken the handsome hunter this long to find someone.

Madge was nothing, if not practical, and there was no sense wasting what little time she and Posy had to practice for the concert. Posy needed to practice this piece if they would be ready next month. They only had ten minutes left to practice before Madge had to report to the hospital for work and Posy to school. Posy was going to play the piece one more time, no matter what. Madge was used to fighting and this was one battle she knew she could win.

Following the destruction of District 12 and their relocation to District 13, Madge Undersee had gotten really good at fighting. The once pampered mayor's daughter found herself completely alone in the world following the death of her parents, and survival was her primary focus. Surviving the trek from 12 to 13 was an indication of her intestinal fortitude and she soldiered on despite the mud, bugs and cold. Madge impressed those around her with her surprising resiliency, bouncing back from blow after blow.

Madge wasn't completely alone, however. Hazelle Hawthorne had immediately included Madge in their family unit upon learning of the death of Madge's parents. The other two Hawthorne brothers, Rory and Vick immediately adored Madge as much as Posy, with Gale being the only holdout. Hazelle took Madge under her wing and that was that. One look from Hazelle effectively silenced her eldest son's protestations, due to his dislike for 'townies" and fear that Madge would slow their group down.

Gale couldn't have been more wrong. Madge not only kept up with the group, she proved a valuable asset, due to her knowledge of medicinal herbs and the healing arts. Caring for her bedridden mother for so many years had made Madge a capable care giver and an excellent field medic. In fact, she was headed to the Capitol in the fall to attend nursing school, but that was a pipe dream now. Her nursing skills came in handy on more than one occasion and by the end of the journey she had earned Gale's grudging respect.

Perhaps no one was more surprised by Madge's resourcefulness and strength of spirit than the eldest male member of Hawthorne family, who had become the defacto leaders of the small band of survivors from District 12. Madge had patched Gale up more than his fair share and they had forged a tentative friendship. Prior to the firebombing, Gale had referred to Madge as "Undersee" or "Princess" if he spoke to her at all; during the journey to 13 she became "Madge."

Once the band of survivors from District 12 made it to their new home in 13, Madge began working in the infirmary. It was Gale who brought her to the medical director and insisted that they hire her, praising her skills to anyone who would listen. Her cheeks were pink and ears were glowing by the time she was offered the position. She was surprised by Gale's sudden attention and grateful for the recognition of her hard work. Who is this man and what have you done with Gale Hawthorne, she wondered.

Although Madge lived in the single female dormitory, she was still a frequent guest at the Hawthorne home. Madge felt as though she was part of the Hawthorne family when even Gale accepted her presence in the small apartment. The angry, hostile boy was gone, replaced by a quiet, reserved Mockingjay soldier. He was often away for training or on missions, but he was unfailingly polite to Madge he was "home."

When Madge learned that there was an ancient Yamaha upright piano on Level 2 of the underground city, she spent some of her free time playing songs she knew from memory. Although it was badly out of tune, the piano was in workable condition. The music gave her comfort and helped her to heal.

The piano lessons with Posy initially began as a way to thank Hazelle, but Posy was an enthusiastic student with a natural talent and Madge looked forward to their weekly lessons. Soon, other parents asked Madge to work with their children and a concert was planned for the end of the month. Posy was by far Madge's favorite and most accomplished student, but she did try to be fair to the other children.

"I'll tell you what, Pose," Madge offered, "Play the piece all the way through and I'll tell you what I'm going to do about your brother, OK?" Posy excitedly agreed and flawlessly executed the piece.

"Well done, sweetie," Madge said. "I knew you could do it." Madge offered the girl a few minor critiques, but Posy really had played the piece beautifully.

Posy briskly removed her sheet music and placed in the pink bag Madge had made for her. The little girl then turned her full attention to her teacher. "OK, now what are we gonna do about Gale," she said, earnestly.

"Nothing, Pose, we're going to do nothing," Madge said, sternly. "And don't get any ideas Miss Posy Hawthorne."

"What? How can you do nothing, Miss Madge? I know that—," Posy began, before she was sharply cut off by her teacher.

"Stop it, Posy, stop right now!" Madge said, firmly. Tears threatened and Madge took several deep breaths in an attempt to steady her nerves. "Your brother is a grown man and, after everything he's been through, he deserves to be happy."

"But you love him, I know you do," Posy said, as the tears began to fall from her silvery eyes.

"I do, honey. I always will. But it's a funny thing when you love somebody, REALLY love somebody: you want them to be happy, no matter what—even if it isn't with you."

"But what will you do, Miss Madge? Who is going to make YOU happy," Posy questioned. Grown-ups made no sense at all, she thought.

"I'll find somebody else, or I'll be fine on my own," Madge said. "Not everyone is meant to be a duet, sweetie," she said sadly, as she pulled the heartbroken child in to her arms.

Suddenly, a deep voice came from behind the musicians. "Well, that won't do, won't do at all."

Gale's hunting instincts served him well as he silently approached the piano. Unbeknownst to Madge, Gale had been present since Posy began playing her sonata and had heard the conversation between the teacher and student.

"Posy, it's time for you to get to school now," Gale said as he playfully tweaked the girl's pigtail. "Vick is here to walk with you. I have some things I need to talk about with Miss Madge." He knelt down and whispered something in the little girl's ear which made Posy leap up and hug her older brother so hard the soldier nearly couldn't breathe. Once Posy released Gale from her near choke-hold, she ran back to hug her startled piano teacher, who was still seated on the worn ebony piano bench.

Madge was speechless as Posy skipped out of the small room. Gale was right here, in front of her and he had more than likely heard every word about her silly school girl crush on him. What was she going to say? How was she going to face him?

Gale gingerly rested his large, muscular frame on the piano bench, facing away from the piano itself. He looked so handsome in his Mockingjay uniform! Madge could smell his soap and the woodsy smell that was just Gale. She was chewing the hell out of her lip.

Instead, Madge nervously launched in to a report on Posy's progress with her lessons. "She's doing beautifully and I'm sure she'll be ready for the concert," she began. Madge intently studied the ebony keys in front of her and tried to steady her shaking hands.

He grunted, as the ancient bench creaked. The silence which followed was deafening. "So, is Posy playing by herself or is it a duet," Gale asked.

"It's a solo piece, but it could be a duet if she had a partner," Madge said. "That doesn't matter now. She's fine without a partner, she's just fine on her own," she added more for her own benefit than his.

"I know she's fine on her own," he said, as he turned slightly to face Madge. "But why go solo when someone very much wants to be your partner," he asked quietly.

Madge had the sneaking suspicion that Gale wasn't talking about Posy or the sonata at this point.

"You know, at one point I wanted to play the violin," he continued. "I already had experience with a bow, you see," he said with a chuckle. Gale stared at Madge intently at this point and he took a deep breath. "But over the last year, I realized that the violin isn't for me. The piano is such a beautiful instrument, don't you think? It's beautiful, steady and strong. Lately I can't think about anything except the piano." His voice was husky by the time he finished and Madge shivered.

Gale gently cupped Madge's face and turned it towards his own. "I would like to play a duet with you, Madge Undersee," he said, as he stared into her startled blue eyes. "I'm not a very fast learner, but once I learn a lesson I never forget it. That is, if you don't already have another partner," he whispered, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

His lips were softer than she expected and Madge felt as if she had found her own piece of heaven as he moved his lips over hers in a gentle rhythm. Madge became caught up in the sensuous feel of Gale's mouth against hers and the way he tasted like coffee, but sweet like he just ate a piece of chocolate. The kiss intensified as his hands wound in her golden hair and Madge's hands clutched onto his broad shoulders. He gently caressed the fullest part of her lower lip, and then finished with a feather-light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Madge managed to ask if he was serious about the piano lessons.

Gale's hearty laugh boomed throughout the small room. "I wasn't serious about the lessons, but I'm totally serious about you," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "I guess Posy overheard me last evening when Thom came over. I finally made up my mind to tell you how I feel, but she didn't realize I was talking about you. Thom has been pushing me to do this for months."

"Months?" Madge squeaked.

"Madge, I've been in love with you pretty much since we got to 13 a year ago," he confessed. "YOU make me happy, Madge Undersee, and there is no one else I would rather be with. And I definitely don't want you to find someone else. If you give me the chance, I'd like to spend my life making you happy."

Madge was too stunned to speak and simply smiled like an idiot as she nodded her head. "It would appear as though eavesdropping is a Hawthorne habit, but sometimes it works out for the best," Gale said with a grin.

Gale stood up and gallantly offered Madge his hand. "How about I walk you to work, my dear? We can talk a little more about our duet," he said.

"Why certainly, Soldier Hawthorne," Madge said. "I think we're going to make some beautiful music together," she said with a smile.

-FIN-


End file.
